wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Anobii
Do you feel the same when I'm away from you? Do you know the line that I'd walk for you? '' ''We could turn around, or we could give it up '' ''But we'll take what comes, take what comes Entry for Wolves' Imagine Dragons Song Contest Oh, the storm is raging against us now If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down '' ''But we took the step, and we took the leap '' ''And we'll take what comes, take what comes Appearance A flash of blue wings, a glint of black scales. A shiny grin flashes at you. Anobii steps into the light, a normal-looking HiveWing in most aspects. His build is thick-set and is closer to the ground than most HiveWings. Anobii is pretty muscled, although not extremely fit. His talons are tapping the ground furiously, as though he was trying to dig a tiny hole. As you look closer, you realize his scales are pitch black, dark as a Nightwing’s. At least mostly. His black scales cover him like a large blanket, covering softer colored scales that might have been underneath. Even his underbelly is the same color. Scattered across his scales like tiny inkblots are vibrant orange spots. These spots are all over him, as though he rolled in a field of pollen. The only places where the spots can’t be found is his face markings and spines. His face mask is the same color orange as his spots. The small horn on the end of this snout is a paler color than the face mask. The other markings on his face are the same paler orange color. Shining in the light are his orange horns, the same color as his face horn. His horns are very shiny, and always appear to be gleaming like a hidden gem. They are usually the only spot of him not to be covered in dirt or ash. The spines that run down his back are slightly richer orange than his spots. The oddest part of him, however, would be his wings. They are light, sky blue, and stand out like a cloud on a clear day. The membranes are very thin, and you can easily see the backdrop behind Anobii through his wings. Drawn through the light wings are darker blue lines, almost cobalt blue. There is one half-circle with small lines radiating from them, like a blue sun. Glittering, shiny crystalline blue on black, is his large eyes. They are usually widened in shock, surprise, of exhilaration. It seems as though Anobii’s eyes are infinitely deep, as though you could lose yourself in their depths. Whenever Anobii is standing still, which is rare, his posture is very relaxed. He will be either slouching in his chair or leaning against some structure. He doesn’t bother with looking formal or fancy. But most of the time Anobii can be found pacing around or tapping his talons restlessly on the ground. Across his black scales are usually many different blemishes. Spots of dirt and dust, patches of scales rubbed raw from some adventure or other, and sometimes burns. Being a glassblower, he constantly works with fire. But being the hyperactive dragon he is, Anobii has trouble keeping the fire in one place. Slung across his shoulder is usually a small apron, tattered and ripped in many places. It is full of different tools used for his job. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Feel the wind in your hair '' ''Feel the rush way up here We're walking the wire, love '' ''We're walking the wire, love '' ''We're gonna be higher, up '' ''We're walking the wire, wire, wire Personality Those who meet Anobii are immediately struck by his...colorful personality. He isn’t quiet, oh not at all. There isn’t a single dragon who would think of him as an introvert. Anobii would be quite the opposite. At first, he always appears to be yelling. It could be about some interesting new bug he found behind a stall or some new adventure. He has two volumes, loud, and shouting. This can make it tiring to hang out around him for a while, but if he calms down enough his voice becomes tolerable. Never afraid to jump into battle, Anobii appears to be the perfect warrior. If there were battles to fight. He has an endless supply of energy, and he sometimes longs to fight with another dragon to have something to do. So when he finds the opportunity, he pounces. Anobii is quick to snap at others, although it is normally good-naturedly. But it easily comes off as abrasive and overbearing. Constantly jumping into situations, Anobii isn’t one to ponder his decisions before he makes them. Acting first, even if it means it’s a worse idea. But once he commits to something, he refuses to give it up. He appears almost charming to some, and his determination is to be admired by most. Although he is far from suave, he rarely gets anxious around those he loves. Beating around the bush means absolutely nothing to Anobii. Some dragons are plain, and say what they mean, not sugar-coating things. But Anobii is the extreme of that. Words come tumbling out of his mouth, cascading down with no thought of the consequences. This can get Anobii into some pretty bad situations, some of which he manages to talk his way out of. If that doesn’t work, he is perfectly fine with brawling with the other dragon. Lying has almost no point to Anobii, so he is extremely direct, and says what he means. Communicating clearly is important to him, and he likes being able to talk freely. Although not a perfect leader, Anobii is good at directing others. He somewhat likes the feeling of being in charge and having the power to get things done. Because time spent doing nothing...well it’s just useless to him. This also leads into his always constant need to be moving and exploring his environment. Exploring is something he cares deeply about, and it invigorates him whenever there is a chance to find out about the unknown. Details, at least according to Anobii, are meaningless. As long as the big picture looks fine, the small bits aren’t that important. Which adds irony to the fact he has been forced to become a glassblower, focusing for hours on end on a single piece with meticulous attention to detail. Determined would be a great way to describe him as well. Anobii will face what comes to him, no matter how unpleasant. He will do what it takes to protect himself, and those he cares about. Like Isola. The love of his life, or at least he hopes so. His general disrespect for the rules most likely lead him to meet and falling in love with Isola in the first place. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There's nights we had that just walk away '' ''And there are tears we'll cry, but those tears will fade '' ''It's the price we pay when it comes to love '' ''And we'll take what comes, take what comes History It was a peaceful day in Vinegaroon Hive, and all was normal. HiveWing and SilkWings flew in and out of the hive, creating a multi-colored swarm. In the center of the hive, in a small medical building, these was a nest. Vespa watched nervously, worrying her talons through the intricate rug that lay on the floor. Standing beside her, was a hulking HiveWing named Locust. The two parents watched the single egg as small cracks spread throughout the smooth surface like a huge spider web. Minutes passed, as finally, a small talon poked its way out of the egg. Soon, a tiny hand followed, then a face tentatively peeked out. Emerald green eyes peered at the two dragons that stood before him. Tears began to leak out of Vespa’s eyes as she looked out at the orange and black dragonet laying on the soft floor. A smile crinkled the edges of Locust’s mouth. “Welcome to the world... Anobii.” Vespa said softly. A couple of years pass by with no incident, at least until Vespa announces that she has another egg, Banded. At first, Locust wasn't ready for the new addition to the family. Eventually, he warmed up to the idea and joined in the preparations. Once Banded had hatched, Anobii's life was flipped upside-down. Now, his parents had to spend all of their time taking care of Banded, leaving Anobii to care for himself. He began to act out at his prestigious HiveWing school. Refusing to do his homework, goofing around in class, all things to try and get attention. Well, if it was attention he wanted, it was attention he got. Anobii was kicked out of the school, to his parent's disappointment. I guess you'll notice me now. He had thought ruefully when Vespa and Locust found out. So, Anobii was switched to a much lower class school. One with SilkWings and HiveWings learning together. Unlike at his old school, Anobii was now treated like royalty here. Not only was he a HiveWing, but his parents were well respected by many of the adult HiveWings. Teachers helped him out, students treated him well, and he got all of the attention he had wanted. But it never satisfied him. None of it was about him, just things his parents did. One day, he decided to sit away from his popular HiveWing friends and try to make other friends. He settled on a small table with only a couple SilkWings. There, he met Isola. A smart, funny, and nothing like the stories he had heard about SilkWings. Anobii didn't know it yet, but his life turned onto a completely different path the day he sat at that table. As years passed, Anobii and Isola became closer and closer. It was when Anobii graduated that he finally realized he had fallen in love with the SilkWing. After getting over the shock (which, admittedly, didn't take long) Anobii confessed to Isola. To his delight, Isola shared his feelings. But they wouldn't, couldn't, show their relationship. So they met in secret, spending time together and avoiding HiveWing guards. It was peaceful, in an odd, demented sort of way. However, Anobii realized he would have to get a job. So he got the only job that would allow him enough time to be with Isola, a glassblower. Anobii hated his job. The meticulous detail needed for every piece. The slow, monotonous work. It was practically torture. But he did it for Isola. She continued to pursue her dreams of becoming a zoologist. They continued their meetings, although things got tenser and tenser every time. They both knew it was only a matter of time before they got caught. The question was if they would make it out alive. Inevitably, on one peaceful and calm night, a patrolling guard spotted the pair. Anobii desperately tried to convince the guard that it wasn't what it looked like but the guard still brought them in. Fortunately, Banded was there to save his scaly skin. She was trustworthy, and she somehow managed to convince the guards that Anobii was Isola's master and he had simply been going on a nighttime walk. Anobii and Isola got out alive, barely. After that, their meetings were fewer and farther in-between. Getting caught had put them both on edge, but the seemed to forget it all when they were around each other. There have been a few close shaves, and dire situations, but they made it out together. So on they continue, loving each other in secret, but loving each other all the same. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Feel the wind in your hair '' ''Feel the rush way up here We're walking the wire, love '' ''We're walking the wire, love '' ''We're gonna be higher, up '' ''We're walking the wire, wire, wire Relationships Isola: Isola is practically Anobii's entire life, his "one true love." Even if she hates it when he says sappy things like that. The SilkWing is different than the other submissive servants, maybe that's why Anobii was drawn to her. The SilkWing is otherwise plain, muted browns and oranges. But what really stands out, are her brains. Isola is incredibly intelligent and wishes to be a zoologist instead of a cook. If it weren't for Queen Wasp's rules, they would surely be married. One day, the pair wishes to have dragonets, although they know it's risky. If the dragonets were born, they would have to live a life of hiding and fear. Banded: Anobii's little sister. Although she is a bit of a stickler for the rules, Banded is always there to have Anobii's back. Due to her much more trustworthy history, she has helped him out of many a tough spot. Banded has always liked rules, the comfort, and safety they give. So when Anobii told her about Isola, it took her a while to get used to her brother doing the most absolutely forbidden thing she could think of. But she eventually got used to it and has vowed to never tell another soul about Anobii's secret. Even if she and Isola don't get along very well. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So look out down below '' ''Look out down below '' ''Look out down below '' ''Walking the wire, wire, wire '' ''So look out down below Trivia -I actually already had an idea for a HiveWing like him before I joined the contest -Somewhat based on the Anobiidae beetle -Is right taloned, but like to pretend he's ambidextrous -Is actually very fond of most SilkWings, and doesn't understand why they're servants -Let's be honest, it's pretty easy to guess he's a Gryffindor -Only became a glassworker because it was the only job that gave him enough time off -Admires Clearsight, but is also sort of salty that she's so famous because all she did was predict the future -Occasionally wears fake glasses -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Oh, I'll take your hand when thunder roars '' ''And I'll hold you close, I'll stay the course '' ''I promise you from up above '' ''What we'll take what comes, take what comes, love Gallery Anobii_Jada.jpg|By me! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- We're walking the wire, love '' ''We're walking the wire, love '' ''We're gonna be higher, up '' ''We're walking the wire, wire, wire So look out down below '' ''Look out down below '' ''Look out down below '' ''Walking the wire, wire, wire '' ''So look out down below Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)